It is known that rail cars include at an end of the body proper a concertina-like bellows for interconnecting the cars and for providing protection against the weather for passengers moving between the cars.
Certain known devices make use of a riveted configuration made of leather with reinforcement made of aluminum extrusions, while other devices are built up from cloth coated on both faces with polyvinyl chloride (PVC), or with rubber, which is then cut and assembled by adhesive or stitching, and is finally reinforced around the external outline of the corrugations by aluminum extrusions that are bent to shape and crimped on.
In use, such devices are not immune from leaks due to the stitching, while their capacity for deformation remains limited because of the orientation of the textile medium, thus having the effect of leading to bellows having a large number of corrugations.
There therefore exists a problem of providing a link bellows for protection against the weather, in particular for a rail car, that is leakproof and that can accommodate relative movements between the cars while maintaining a shape that is developable in order to guarantee good lifetime.